One weeks notice
by jdouglas17
Summary: Naruko: 'If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend this never happened.' More inside. SasuXFem-Naru lemons and explicit scenes.
1. The game starts here

One week's notice

Both being, smart, attractive, and popular, Sasuke and Naruko would seem to be perfect for each other, but that's not something either is inclined to admit to, until one day sasuke asks for one chance at making things work between them. Naruko: "If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend this never happened."

* * *

Chapter 1: The game starts here

_The dark haired Uchiha sighed, feeling the beatiful blonde's eyes shooting daggers at him. It was unusual for girls to give him such a look, but not when it came from Naruko, one of the most high-maintenance and hard-to-please girls in the school. "So, what is it? You know what's going around, people think we're perfect for each other, and at the least, I think you're perfect for me." He gritted his teeth, blushing slightly at his own sappy stupidity. He looked up, studying the girl's perfect, crystal-blue orbs and the expression that could be found on her stunningly cute features. The look said something between amazement and sheer anger._

_"Who cares what they say, and how do I know you're not just faking it to get in my pants?" A valid point, the little lady had, Sasuke thought to himself, though he wouldn't voice it. "There's easier people to go to if that was what I wanted . . . well, people whose feelings I don't care about in the same way. C'mon, just gimme a chance. You might be dissapointed, but you might not." The Obsidian globes he possessed were filled with intent and determination as he spoke. His eyes wandered to the girl's more prominent features, scanning over her for the third time since their conversation had started. She wore a short red skirt up to the middle of her thighs and a loosely buttoned white shirt which showed extra cleavage, and a noticeably darker bra underneath the white shirt. Her legs were perfectly smooth and tanned, much like her face, arms and what of her chest was showing. The girl's hair was a white-blonde color._

_"First of all, would you stop eyeing me, I'm not a trophy, I'm a girl with feelings. It's possible I could give you a chance, but there are definitely things you could work on, for example how strongly you're coming on, it's a big turn-off for us girls."_

_"Well, fine . . . come find me when you know?" He turned to walk away at that. "Sasuke, wait . . . look, We've known each other for four years, and I wouldn't want it to get in the way of our friendship, but . . ." She paused, her tone luring him back in. "One week. If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend it never happened." In response to that, the raven haired boy smiled lightly, not wanting to push his luck anymore than he already had. "My house after school? I'd like to start on those 'things I could work on.' " He shot back, quickly. "Whatever. I have class now." Conveniently for her, the bell rang just as she spoke, ushering all the kids into the hall and in between the two, giving Naruko a chance to walk away before he could object._

* * *

"Well, gee, where to begin?" Came a smart-ass voice from the room of Sasuke Uchiha. It was later the same day of the decision Naruko had made, and as promised, they'd started Sasuke's one week to prove himself adequate, beginning with everything he needed to 'work on.'

"Well, we can start here." Naruko spoke, gracefully stepping across the room and kissing the Brunette, her arms going around his neck. The kiss could only be described as on an entirely new level never reached before, as might be expected by two of the most eligible significant others at Konoha High. "There's no problem there." The girl said, before plunging her skilled tongue back into the other's mouth. After nearly a whole minute, Sasuke pushed her back with some difficulty, her muscles proving relatively strong for a girl like her. The Brunette gasped for breath. "What's the matter, can't keep up with me? I can wait a minute." The comment made Sasuke wonder if he would make it through trying to get her to fall in love with him. She was coming off as very harsh.

"What next?" The Uchiha asked, once he'd caught his breath. "Hmm, well how does sex sound?" The blonde girl said very seriously.

* * *

_18-year-old Sasuke blushed at the thought. "I guess so . . . If that's what you want to do next." He moved closer, beginning to unbutton her shirt. At the same time she reached to unbutton and zip his jeans. Her shirt fell in moments, and Sasuke pulled down her strapless bra, revealing her perfect, round boobs, as his own pants fell to the floor. They moved over to the bed, where Naruko laid back, allowing Sasuke to reach under her skirt and remove her panties. Once they'd been removed, Sasuke got out of his boxers, fully exposing his hardened member, apparently of adequate size due to her gasping._

_Sasuke stepped in, leaning over the bed before going all in. Naruko moaned loudly at the contact, and continued to as The raven-haired boy moved in and out. It felt dirty and somehow wrong, but at the same time so right. He would've wanted it to be after she fell in love with him, but Decided it was okay. For one, she seemed to think it was important so soon, and besides that, it felt so good. The Uchiha's hands reached down, grabbing her boobs as he thrust more and more quickly, Naruko's moans getting louder and more orgasmic each time._

_"Sasuke . . . It feels good. You're . . . AHH! Great!" Naruko screamed, coming along with Sasuke, though he kept going for a few more minutes. Still inside, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, tightly squeezing one of her boobs. "Wow, you're big, I'll give you that, and rough . . . just how I like it." The comment was slightly disturbing to Sasuke, now knowing a 16-year-old had already been bedded. "Well, good. Maybe we'll do it again sometime."_

_"Um . . . not thinking so. Unless I fall in love with you, you should consider that a one night stand." She pushed him off, pulling her bra back up and beginning to rebutton her shirt. Sasuke stopped her, trying his luck. Mind if I play a little more?" He asked, a sly smile on his face. "You have balls, I like that. Sure." She smiled back at him in the same way, as he slid a hand into her bra and squeezed. He quickly removed his hand, finishing with buttoning her shirt before handing her her thong._

Sasuke's mind had suddenly traveled down a disturbing path. He didn't really want it to be like that, or did he? Naruko was a bombshell, after all, but there was something else behind that incredible outward appearance. There was a personality, someone he wanted to be around. "Um, let's give it awhile." Sasuke answerd, snapping out of his trance as the blond girl stared intently at him, as though trying to seduce him. She then giggled at him, standing on her tip-toes to give him a hug and peck on the cheek. "Good answer, I like guys who don't want to just jump right into it. Sex complicates things in a fresh relationship, if that's what you'd call it." Again, the words were harsh, but Sasuke paid no mind, returning a kiss, this one on her lips.

"Well, what should we do then?" He asked, his face inches from hers, his hot breath on her neck in an attempt to arouse her. It worked just as planned. "W-wow, you're good. How about we sit and watch a movie?" The blonde spoke to him, a grin on her face as she reacted to the breathing-down-her-neck trick. Bad idea; Sasuke didn't have a lot movies, besides that inappropriate collection beneath his bed and the large number of action flicks on his more public shelves; the terminator trilogy, the Predator movies, the Star wars collection, Lord of the Rings, etc.

"How does the theatre sound?" Sasuke suggested quickly, subconsciously attempting to make it an official date. It didn't fail outright, but she did recognise the meaning of it. "Oh, I see what you're trying to do. Fine by me, you can at least work toward a goal. Take me to a chick flick?" The attractive young woman flirted. Sasuke agreed, smirking as he took his time over to his mediocre laptop, using it and finding several chick flicks showing in the next hour. They quickly decided - in other words, Naruko did - on a movie and gathered shoes, his wallet, and her purse, heading out the door as there were only twenty minutes until the time they'd picked.

* * *

The movie was relatively quick, as Sasuke spent most of the time making out with Naruko, though she forced him to watch the end of it, which was, of course, a happy ending where the couple ended up staying together. Naruko had nearly cried, and Sasuke noted that cheesy love stories were much preferred over action flicks for her. They kissed again as they left the theatre, once Sasuke had threatened someone from the school into not telling anyone they were seen together. about thirty minutes later, Sasuke gave her a goodnight kiss at her house, then drove off quickly to avoid her parents. Once he got inside his house, he had a sudden urge to get relief, though he refrained. He didn't want to feel guilty every time he saw her for the next six days - though he hoped longer - that he had left.

The raven-haired boy took his mind of things with an action movie, then immediately after showered brushed his teeth and hopped in bed, mentally exhausted after 'dating boot camp.' As the action movie hadn't completely calmed his nerves, it took him awhile, but finally sleep came after another half hour of Naruko on his mind.

* * *

**Sasuke woke up; It was noon. He jumped up quickly, throwing on a black t-shirt and blue jeans before exiting his room and frying some eggs and bacon. Once he'd eaten, he heard a knock on his door. Opening it up, he found a very provocatively dressed naruko, hair in a ponytail, a red bra under a white shirt - unbuttoned in the front - and an extra short jeanskirt. He could see plenty of cleavage hanging out of the bra where her shirt was unbuttoned to halfway down her chest. Sasuke now noticed that the perfect tan on her shoulders and lower legs was also everywhere else he had previously been unable to see until then. He wondered how far she went with her tan, which only led to more perverted thoughts. Then the blonde spoke.**

**"Easy, tiger, and while you're at it, you can pick up your jaw." Naruko's words were somehow harsh and playful at the same time. She sauntered past the stunned Sasuke, sitting on the couch and making sure a flash of her panties met his eyes as he turned to see her. Great, now he knew her panties were red. A white skirt came into his mind, and he mentally placed it on her, imagining her more-than-likely perfect bikini line; smooth, tanned and hairless. He quickly shook himself out of it, as he was approaching the point where he would imagine her nude. Finally aware of his surroundings, he spoke:**

**"Wow, you look . . . amazing." Came his response, though in the boy's mind sat the word 'fuckable.' She caught on. "Right, and here I thought the word was fuckable." Fuck my life, he thought. He walked over to the blonde, scooping her up bridal style and kissing her passionately on the lips, his tongue entering her mouth. It was satisfactory to her, as she gasped pleasureably. He couldn't help but allow the words 'I've won' to grace his thoughts, right before she would prove just how much he'd lost.**

**Sliding out of Sasuke's grasp, Naruko threw him toward the couch, forcing him to sit as she jumped onto him and straddled him, fiercely kissing him on the lips. Her hands slid down near his crotch unzipping his pants and working their way to his erect member, skillfully traveling up and down his shaft. Moving to where she straddled only one of his legs, she farther stimulated him by pressing tightly against him, connecting their lips again. His release came closer and closer, until . . .**

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat.

_Damnit what is wrong with me, why do I keep getting these thoughts of her?_

Sasuke glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only five thirty in the morning, and he hadn't gotten up, eaten, and let Naruko in, nor had he been practically molested by a girl - a very attractive, girly-looking girl, no less. The raven-haired Highschooler returned to his position, laying on the bed and panting slightly. It had felt so real, he could've sworn it was, but alas, it had only been a dream.

After tossing for a few hours, still being unable to go back to sleep, Sasuke flicked off his alarm clock, rolled out of bed and threw on some pajama bottoms and an undershirt, heading into the kitchen for a late night - or early morning, as was the case - snack. He grabbed a milk jug out of the refridgerator, pouring some into a bowl from the cupboard, and dumping a half pound of Raisin bran on top of the milk. The Uchiha then made his way to the living room, flicking the light on and taking a seat with the remote in his remaining free hand.

Surfing through channels, he soon found there was nothing on except old cartoons and re-runs of shows no longer airing, then clicked the power off on the T.v, redirecting his attention on the cereal.


	2. Day two continues

One week's notice

Both being, smart, attractive, and popular, Sasuke and Naruko would seem to be perfect for each other, but that's not something either is inclined to admit to, until one day sasuke asks for one chance at making things work between them. Naruko: "If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend this never happened."

* * *

I got the idea from a review that I'm just not cut out for writing lemons, so there will be none in this chapter. The first two in chapter one should be passed off as what Sasuke is imagining as somewhat of an amateur, but as for possible lemons to come, I am working on finding a co-writer who would be able to write them better. Any interests, just say so in your Reviews(please review, people), anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Day two continues . . .

She called him around noon, at which point he was feeling the strain of being up so early that morning. "Hullo?" He answered, practically sounding drunk, which would be the thing she commented on. "What the hell, are you drunk?" She snapped at him. "No, I woke up at five today, couldn't sleep, so I'm really tired." He was wide awake after her outburst, or scared awake, rather. "Well, get awake fast and meet me at the mall." Naruko hung up on him, only further frustrating him.

Sasuke growled angrily, slamming the phone on the hook before grabbing his keys and heading out to the mall. He had no idea where she would be, so he parked when he got there and headed inside to look around for her. Taking a step through the doors right next to the food court, the Uchiha glanced around, not noticing her right away, until he heard someone shout his name.

He turned to see her walking toward him, dressed as, if not more provocatively, than the day before. She had on short jeanshorts that almost showed her ass, A red tank-top that allowed plenty of cleavage to pop out of it, and a darker bra underneath. Sasuke could see perfectly the shape of her breasts. The blonde had her hair in a bun, pinned up with hairsticks, and the ends of her hair sticking out at different angles, along with a thin, blue ribbon tied around the bun.

_Damn, _was all Sasuke could think of, though he remained silent until she said something. "So I'm hungry, get me something?" She approached him, throwing her arms over his shoulders, her face inches from his. It was a very intimate embrace, but the Uchiha expected it to be nothing more than a test. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in closer to him. "Sure, and what do I get out of it?" He teased.

"Depends on how you do for our first date." The taunt made him cringe slightly, and he realised there was no sense teasing her if that was the kind of response it'd merit him. "So what do you want to eat?" He had no idea that could turn into an hour or longer of an ordeal, but, true to color, it did.

"Come on, Naruko, can't you just pick something, it's not like it's that hard . . ." Sasuke spoke, 45 minutes later, having gotten tired of weaving through all the workers carrying samples around on trays, as they walked back and forth between the different lines. "Okay, I'll get a philly cheesesteak at the Great Steak and Potato factory." The answer gained a groan from Sasuke. He had dealt with the workers there before, typical worthless teens looking for jobs but not wanting to do them, it always took forever to get food there when he was on one of his various heart-breaking trips with less-than-intelligent cheerleaders.

"Fine, find a table. I'll be right there." The Uchiha gave his 'date' a cheesy smile before stepping into the line and leaving her to find a place to sit. As he turned to make sure she was looking for a spot, he realised he would need to check his money if he was going to get anything else for the high-maintenance Naruko, let alone get anything for himself. The teenage boy peered into his usually-fat wallet, seeing a $100 bill and a couple 20's as he thumbed through it. It seemed like a reasonable amount, so he ordered a baked potato along with Naruko's food.

Reaching the table, he noticed she'd picked an unusually dirty table to sit at, and was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, staring cutely at Sasuke. "Do you mind getting some napkins to clean up this mess?" She spoke, even more cutely than her staring. The table had rice from the japanese grill, ketchup from burger king, bits of potatoes, and a puddle of coke throughout.

"Here." He tried handing the tray of food to her, to hold while he cleaned up the table. She refused at first, of course. He hoped that it wasn't really _her, _and that she was just making life difficult as part of the deal. "Just hold it for a second while I clean this up?" He was obviously irritated, in fact if he were a cartoon, veins would be popping out on his neck. She accepted the tray, standing there and continuing to stare cutely at Sasuke.

* * *

four hours and nearly $200 later, Sasuke finally made it back to his house with Naruko. "Well, not bad for the first date . . . if you were trying to scare me off! You're telling me you're that much of a pushover?" She pushed him onto the couch, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him, waiting for a response.

"Um, uh . . . n-no, that's not- What the hell? I was just trying to be courteous-"

She giggled madly at him, cutting him off. "I can't believe you actually thought I was mad at you. Heehee! But really, you did good. and thanks for the earrings, and this purse-"

"and the food, and the shoes, and the massager, which I still think you're going to use for-" The blonde lowered herself above Sasuke, her knee in his crotch as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, plunging her tongue into his mouth controllingly. He pushed her away, continuing his sentence. " -pleasuring yourself." She glared at him, he laughed back, then they kissed again, Sasuke's tongue going into Naruko's mouth, this time. As they remained in that position, making out intensely, Sasuke's hand slid to her shoulder, sliding one of her bra-straps down.

"Uh-uh, not so fast, that won't be until the third date - if you make it that far." In all honesty, it made Sasuke think Naruko was a slut most of the time, not that he could talk, and besides that, he'd dated plenty of girls who'd allowed him inside them before the second date. He would've claimed that if he wanted to, his charm would already be working on Naruko, but it simply wasn't true.

"Oh, right . . ." Sasuke pulled the bra strap back over the blond's shoulder, tugging her shirt up to cover her chest a little more, as well. She cracked a thin smile at him, giving him one more peck on the lips before climbing off of him and heading into the kitchen. It seemed strange she'd be going into his kitchen, just a few hours after they'd eaten - or _she'd_ eaten, rather - so he followed her.

She seemed to know he was coming as she spoke once he was in the kitchen doorway. "Let's watch a movie, Sasuke. I'm getting popcorn." She said his name lustily, as though trying to cover up the fact that she'd so obviously gone through his cupboards. He paid no attention to the well-exposed fact, instead stepping closer to her, one hand on her hips and the other running down the back of her neck and back, to her butt, which he lightly rested his hand on. She stepped on his foot, now shoeless, with high heels on her own feet, and he jumped backward, darting out of the room to pick that movie she'd mentioned, feeling just like a kicked dog.

Moments later, Sasuke had tracked down the only romantic comedy he owned, the break-up. Naruko had come out of the kitchen, popcorn in hand as the dark-haired boy put the DVD in the player and hit the menu button. "Oh, my god, I love this movie!" the blond exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and allowing her to rest her head against his chest, the popcorn bowl in her lap, just where Sasuke had room to reach a hand down from her shoulder and feed himself. But he should've expected something else.

Naruko pulled the Uchiha's hand down toward the popcorn bowl, as though commanding him to hand-feed her. It was quite comical to Sasuke at first, until he realised she was serious. So, he grabbed some of the popcorn, moving his hand to her mouth and allowing for her to take it. It was definitely a turn-on to Sasuke, but it was beyond him why she enjoyed torturing him in such ways when he wasn't getting laid. Just a boy's perspective, or something else?

Anyway, the movie started, and Sasuke fed Naruko most of the popcorn before she decided to get up and go to the bathroom. _Oh, thank god!_ He thought, heading into the kitchen and quickly heating up a hot pocket to fill his now empty stomach. It finished cooking, giving Sasuke enough time to take one bite before Naruko came into the room, grabbing it from him and taking a large bite - nearly a third of what was there - in a very un-ladylike fashion. By the time Sasuke was out of shock and back in the room, she'd eaten most if it, save for two or three bites. It astounded him how a sporty, popular girl like her, could out-eat him, and even eat _his_ food faster than him!

* * *

The movie ended at five, and they somehow ended up talking seriously for a couple hours, until about eight. Sasuke figured she would be leaving soon, but as he would quickly find out, he thought wrong. "Hey, Sasuke, can I stay here tonight?"

Being out of the room, Sasuke groaned aloud, knowing she wouldn't hear him, then answered. "Um, sure . . . why not?" He had re-entered the room and walked to her, helping her off the couch and giving her a peck on the lips. It was his own way of pretending he was okay with it, when really, he half-expected her to give him hell even while asleep. Besides that, he liked his bed all to himself at night, or at least not when 'with' someone.

They ended up watching T.v. for another couple hours, until nothing was on anymore, then settled in for the night. Or rather, Naruko did. The night proved more difficult than he could've imagined. He figured she was either awake the whole time and trying to annoy him, or just the kind of sleeper that moves around a lot. By the two in the morning - four hours after they went to bed - Sasuke had been kicked, elbowed, and rolled on several times. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, which only ended in him being elbowed in the face.

Another hour went by, and Sasuke moved to the couch in the living room, needing sleep after being awake from five in the morning until two the next morning.

The morning came sooner than Sasuke had thought it would, not realising how crappy the couch was to sleep on until he was asleep. All told, he only slept about three hours before waking up, or rather Naruko woke him up - by jumping on him. It had ended in Sasuke throwing her off of him and injuring her to the point of tearing up. Then he was yelled at, forced to apologise, and then given a long, hard kiss. In the end, not all that bad. At any rate, it was now a sunday, and the morning of the third day of the bet.


	3. Days three and four

One week's notice

Both being, smart, attractive, and popular, Sasuke and Naruko would seem to be perfect for each other, but that's not something either is inclined to admit to, until one day sasuke asks for one chance at making things work between them. Naruko: "If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend this never happened."

* * *

Chapter 3: Day three and four

It was around two, and they had stayed around Sasuke's house so far, acting almost as couples do, _almost_. Naruko had taken it easier on him for the most part, though by no means was she taking it _easy _on him. At any rate, he felt a little relieved, thinking the earlier happening was the cause of it, though really she had managed testing him even after being thrown off of him and being in somewhat significant pain.

Even with Naruko not being as hard on him, Sasuke was going to extra lengths, letting her sit around while he got everything she wanted. For the most part, they were just watching movies and snacking on what was now left of Sasuke's food. Eventually, they did stop watching Tv, and just talked.

"So, if we're gonna keep doing this for five more days, and you actually still want me after that, we're going to need to think up pet names, right?" She smiled brightly at him, he groaned. "Okay, doll." Sasuke responded as affectionately as he could manage. It earned a giggle out of her.

"It's a start, but how about babe, or hon?" He smirked at her. "I'll call you babe, but you can call me your man."

"My man? I was thinking more like loverboy." She giggled loudly again, and he chuckled lightly. Naruko scooted closer to Sasuke, and they hugged each other, before kissing deeply. Moments later, she turned around, snuggling into his lap, where he sat in the corner of the couch, while he wrapped his arms around her. "So, what do you wanna do, babe?"

"I dunno, what does my loverboy want to do?"

"Why don't we just talk more?" Sasuke asked, though it was not what he wanted to do, he just thought she'd approve of it. He seemed to be becoming more in tune with the opposite sex, or at least in this situation, or so he felt. Maybe he was all wrong, and he was taking to wrong approach? Yet, no, he _was_ asking the right questions.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled brightly, Sasuke's guess had been right on target. Either that, or she was leading him on, he couldn't quite tell yet. "So . . . what do you look for in a guy?" again, another guess from Sasuke.

"Haha, you _would _ask that." She paused moving out of his grasp and sitting facing him, leaning into the back of the couch, her legs folded under her. "I like a guy who's tough, smart, handsome . . . a guy who takes charge. Dark hair and dark eyes are always a plus, oh, and with earrings, at least one." Sasuke smirked at her, it was basically a description of him, though his thoughts weren't arrogant, it was simply a fact that he was that type of guy, right? Why did he keep questioning her intentions in his mind? Why did he continue to wonder if she wanted him or not?

"Well," He began, pushing the thoughts as far back into his mind as he could, "What would you dream sex location be?"

"Yours?"

"You tell first." She attempted to be hard to get, but Sasuke merely did the same. It seemed to be a clash of wits. "On the beach." She let out a giggle, it sounded much more childish than you'd expect, given the nature of their conversation. "That could be arranged, but I'd do it in the rain." He grinned, she gave him a look that would read as 'turned on' for Sasuke. But he wondered, was it intention or was it accidental, or was something else altogether, just another means of leading him on? He might never know.

"So, um . . . could we, d-do you wanna-" Naruko began, but was cut off when Sasuke's phone rang, playing a 3OH!3 ring tone. "Shit, it's my boss, I have to answer it." He felt bad, now he'd never know what she was going to say.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm at home now. Really? Crap, well okay, I can do that. Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone quickly, sudden rushed to leave. "Sorry, I have to cover Neji's shift at work . . . but, what were you gonna say, babe?" He threw in her decided pet name, hoping it would relieve the tension that had likely appeared.

"Um, I was just gonna ask if we could . . . go to lunch?" It wasn't what she wanted to say, she looked saddened, which just confused Sasuke more, even hurt him a little bit. He snapped out of his thought though, needing to answer her question. "Oh, uh yeah . . . how about we do dinner tomorrow night instead?" She nodded back, appearing to be struggling to look happy. He could tell she wasn't. "Okay, well, we'll do that. Do you need a ride home before I go to work?"

"Um, no, I'll stay here, unless you don't want me to?" She answered. _Is she serious, or just playing me, _he wondered, before answering; "No, of course you can. Sorry I have to leave you here like this." He stood up, and reached out a hand to help her up, then kissed her on the lips once she was standing, briefly running a hand along her cheek before he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

* * *

Sasuke didn't make it back to his house until about ten, Neji had been unable to work at due to being sick, so he'd had to pick up the entire shift. He entered the house to find Naruko laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, she hadn't seemed to notice him when he entered the room. "Hey, you okay? Naruko?" He added her name when she didn't respond to his first attempt. "Oh, yeah, it's nothing." She sat up, looking at him, and he could tell she'd been crying. _God, she is serious . . . what did I do?_

"No, it's something, what's wrong? Is it about earlier?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it, just forget it." She was obviously very stubborn about admitting that she was upset. "C'mon, you can talk to me, I won't bite. What did you really want to ask me?" He was equally stubborn back to her.

"I don't know, I just . . . I don't like this, this _bet_ we're doing. Why are we doing this?" She seemed genuinely hurt and angry. "I thought you-"

"No! I just said that- you wanted a chance, I didn't really think about it, and I feel like I'm being _used _for this stupid bet!" He was closer to her, and she stood up, stepping still closer to him. They were feet from each other now. He took another step, resting his hand on her shoulder, and she pulled his hand off of her. "I don't like it, Sasuke, I'm sorry!"

"Please, I didn't want to use you, I just wanted to have a chance. I wanted to show you-"

"You did show me, Sasuke, you did! I'm starting to- I'm starting to have feelings for you, but I'm worried they aren't real, I'm worried I'm just being used, I'm sorry but it's hard for me to just _believe _you . . .! Damnit, Sasuke." She closed the gap between them, her head rested on his shoulder as she punched him lightly on his chest, letting him know she was angry, but not so much at him. He simply hugged her with one arm, not sure what to say. They stayed silent for awhile.

"Don't do this . . . you know that's not what I want, don't you? I just wanted a chance, that was it! Please, just stay here awhile." Sasuke went on, almost begging. He didn't truly understand why, but he was, nonetheless. They stood in silence for what felt like hours before she answered.

"I'm sorry, I know that, it just . . . doesn't seem fair." A few tears fell from her watery blue eyes. He suddenly couldn't help but look into her eyes, really seeing how blue they were. She seemed truly upset and hurt, but he couldn't figure out why or what he'd done. "I'll stay." She spoke brushing her face against his shirt to get some of the tears. He tolerated it, wrapping his arms around her shoulders While she stopped crying.

They ended up settling down and watching T.v. for a few hours before going to bed. Sasuke was still awake hours after Naruko had gone to sleep, just laying next to her, with her in his arms.

* * *

The following morning, the two rushed out the door after hastily gathering the clothes that had somehow ended up all over Sasuke house - even when they had not yet done _anything. _In their haste, they had forgotten their books and bags, and were already late anyway. Once they arrived in the parking lot, they decided that one of them should go first so no one knew about _them_. Naturally, naruko went first - because she was a girl, mind you - followed by Sasuke once she'd made it through the front doors. It was then he realised the error in their plan; The entire school knew which cars were theirs, and would see her exiting his car.

At any rate, he headed for his first class, ending up ten minutes late to Calculus. They just had some bookwork to do, three or four two page problems to work through, the usual. He was very unattentive, a rare case for the Uchiha prodigy, and was mostly focused on thoughts of Sakura, stirring in his head since the night before, which he hadn't slept for most of. This meant he was also exhausted, and needless to say, in no mood to solve calculus equations.

It seemed to have been going so good, why had it suddenly gone wrong? He couldn't understand what had changed since yesterday morning that lead to the chaos. He really hoped it would get straightened out and things would work, but it had seemed difficult if not impossible from the beginnning, now it was anything short of possible. This was the part where it would be tough to get through.

* * *

They met up again after school, down the street from it at Sasuke's car. He'd moved it at lunch so they wouldn't be seen as easily by onlookers. Anyway, she'd entered the car as though things picked up where they left off the day before when Sasuke left for work. It ended awkwardly, since things simply _wouldn't _pick up from that point.

She leaned in, as though trying to kiss him, and he looked down at his feet. He didn't know why he was doing that, but he couldn't control it for some reason. Naruko moved a little closer, touching Sasuke's chin to get him to look up, and he gave a saddened look, like there was something wrong with what they were doing and he felt guilty. His gaze quickly turned to the road as he started the car and drove off toward his house. He hadn't thought about taking her somewhere, not in the mood he was now in.

"Look, I got a few hours of work, you can stay here as long as you want, but I'm leaving. Bye." Sasuke spoke, sitting in the car at his apartment. Naruko simply nodded, before turning to go inside. Sasuke quickly drove off, leaving her alone for what would end up being four to five hours.


	4. Ending the Bet

One week's notice

Both being, smart, attractive, and popular, Sasuke and Naruko would seem to be perfect for each other, but that's not something either is inclined to admit to, until one day Sasuke asks for one chance at making things work between them. Naruko: "If I'm not head over heals in love with you in one week, we'll pretend this never happened."

* * *

Chapter 4: Ending the bet early

Sasuke had decided he had to work on fixing everything that had happened the last two days. He figured it would be difficult, but that came with the territory. Now he wasn't trying to last a week, but rather trying to prove himself as a boyfriend and gain Naruko's trust. She'd gone home when Sasuke made it back from work the night before, and he hadn't seen her that morning, or even by now, halfway through seventh hour astrophysics. The dark-haired Uchiha sat, focused on thinking through the Naruko situation, while pretending to be focused on his Lab write-up, when someone asked him about no other than Naruko.

"Hey, I saw you and Naruko after school yesterday. What, are you guys going out?" Neji sneered. He was the next-in-line candidate for valedictorian, and a genius asshole that no one liked for more than his looks, minus his girlfriend, known by many as bun-head tenten. "None of your business, Neji. Go write a calculus equation, second-best."

Sasuke often took a very snide tone with Neji, and it was only second nature to be prideful and arrogant in front of him. At any rate, he assumed the boy would leave it at that, though he'd likely bring it back up at another time, if not spread it around the school. Or maybe he already had done such a thing. The bell rang not much later, and Sasuke quickly stuffed his book in his bag before leaving quickly. It was the end of the day, and he hoped to catch Naruko before she took off.

Sure enough, she was actually waiting at his car for him, as she approached him once he reached the parking lot. "Look, Sasuke, I, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. I've been an asshole, it shouldn't have been this way. Maybe we shouldn't do this?" It angered her the minute he'd spoken it. "No! That's not- I _want_ to do this, I like you, I do! It's just that-"

"You didn't want to at all the other night. I had to practically _beg_ you to stay. Look, if you're sure you want to we'll get through this, but if not, don't, I don't want to waste my time just to wind up hurting you."

"You're not hurting me, I'm fine. I wanna do this!"

"Okay . . . What are you doing now, want to go do something?" He wasn't really in the mood, and she could probably tell, but he had to try something.

"No . . . just take me to your house, I want to talk things through."

* * *

They were at his house, a couple hours later, when they finished talking things through. They'd come to the conclusion that Naruko was upset because of how they'd come about getting into the one week deal, and because of the deal they'd made, and Sasuke wanted to prove himself and hopefully not hurt Naruko in the end. Once they got done talking, they resumed acting as they had in the days before, even a little more like a couple than before, but not quite how couples should. Anyway, it felt like it would end up working now that they'd got back on track. He really hoped they could continue to make it, now that the bet was essentially off, They were pretty much dating. This broken, fragile thing seemed like it was mending.

"Thanks, lover-boy." Naruko said as Sasuke handed her a large popcorn bowl. "Sure, babe." He answered, leaning in for them to lock lips briefly. He Sat down next to her on the couch, his arm going around her almost bare shoulders, which were only covered partially by her cleavage-showing, spaghetti-strap shirt. She had her mostly showing legs folded under her and her back curved against him as they watched TV. It seemed all good again but neither of them could count on it for too long, it was just the nature of the beast.

They continued watching TV, until the phone suddenly rang. Sasuke didn't know why, but he went to answer it, seeing a number he didn't quite remember for sure. He picked it up. "Hello? . . . Sakura? Why are you calling me? . . . No, I don't want to talk . . . look, I'm with someone else now, we were finished before, we still are now . . . whatever, bye." He hung up the phone, apparently not waiting for 'Sakura' to respond.

"What's up?" Naruko asked, obviously concerned, as one would expect someone to be after hearing their boyfriend talking to his ex. "Oh, nothing. Just my bitch ex girlfriend calling me after three months. No big deal." He answered. It wasn't good enough.

"I could talk to her and tell her to leave you alone, if you wanted."

"N-no, definitely not. I don't think that would go over well . . . you would hate each other." He answered. She continued anyway, "If you say so. I already hate her . . . she's your ex." Sasuke laughed slightly as he sat down again, his arm once more over her shoulders. "Thanks, I guess? Was that a compliment?"

_"If you want it to be." They both stopped talking, locking eyes before kissing deeply, tongues and all. Something seemed to have clicked for both of them as Sasuke slid his hand under one of Naruko's bra straps, pulling it down off her shoulder as they rubbed against each other sexually. She'd reached a hand to his jeans, unbuttoning them as Sasuke pulled the other side of her shirt and bra down, unclasping it in the back and removing it. Her shirt fell down, uncovering her breasts, which were as perfect as Sasuke would've imagined, though it wasn't the main thought going through his head as they moved down the hall to his bed._

Sasuke snapped out of it, realizing he'd been imagining things again. He wondered why a thought like that suddenly occurred to him, he'd thought he had it under tabs, but apparently not. "What?" Naruko asked, obviously noticing the strange behavior. "Oh, uh, nothing . . . just got sidetracked."

"It's not Sakura, though?" She seemed suspicious for some reason, or it was possible it was just his head messing with him. "N-no, no, definitely not. That's all done and over with." He smiled, then kissed her on the lips lightly.

The two continued with the same routine of watching TV and snacking for a couple hours, after which Sasuke took a shower and went out for awhile. It turned out Sasuke had decided to see Kimimaro. Kimimaro was an old friend of his, who'd graduated the year before, in Sasuke's sophomore year, and was currently going to an art college in the area, majoring in Graphics. It's wasn't Harvard or Yale, but then again, since when did Sasuke have the money or desire to go to any of those schools?

Anyway, this friend lived not too far from Sasuke, with his girlfriend, some punkish girl named Tayuya, who was the average freshman year dropout, now two years older than Sasuke and still mooching off her friends. He always told Kimimaro he should dump her, but the boy just insisted he loved her. What Sasuke couldn't understand was why someone would go through with that.

Sasuke reached his friends house, stepping up the stairs and ringing the bell. He was happy when Kimimaro answered the door, because it most likely meant that Tayuya wasn't there. She always seemed to rudely answer the door, even though it was her boyfriend's house.

Kimimaro was relatively tall and wore relatively baggy clothes. His shirt was large and white, and at least two sizes too big, and he wore black shorts and sandals, his hair was long and white-blonde, with few strands of braided hair here and there, almost like small dreads. "Hey, Sasuke. Long time no see. What's up? Come inside." The tall, blond haired boy spoke.

"Just wanted to stop by, maybe see your latest work, eh? You're not too busy are you?" Sasuke answered back, stepping inside the house. It was messy as usual, unfinished drafts and crumpled papers everywhere, post-its all over the desk in the corner. Sasuke didn't like messy, but he didn't mind as long as there was at least a place to sit. He made himself at home as he normally did, sitting down on the couch between a stack of tutorial books and a mound of papers. "No of course not. I got the house to myself, thank god Tayu's at work. Want anything to drink? I have water, flat coke, and bad milk."

"Ha ha, no thanks, I'll pass. I still think you should ditch her if you feel that way." The Uchiha spoke his mind. "I know, I know. You say that every time. What's new with you?" Kimimaro took a seat in the armchair which was kept uncluttered.

"Not a whole lot. Still in line for valedictorian, just trying to pay rent every month, and, well, I think I found a girl, she might be for keeps." Kimimaro chuckled at the last part before answering back. "You dog, are you sure she's any different from the last several, like Sakura and Ino?"

"Hey, I know I've been bad about that in the past, but this time, it's different. It got off to a rocky start, but things are better right now. You remember Naruko, right?" Sasuke asked, half-hoping he wouldn't remember her.

"Oh yeah, if I remember, didn't you guys stay away from each other?" Sasuke cursed inwardly, angered that that would be what he remembered about her. "Well, things are different. I always liked her, and I finally talked to her about it. Like I said, it did start off shaky, but it's okay now."

"Had sex with her yet?"

"No, actually. We aren't there yet, but maybe soon."

"Ha ha. You should talk to me again when you're _sure_ you love her. I don't really believe you, Sasuke-whore." Kimimaro teased. Sasuke threw the nearest crumpled paper at him. "Ha ha you _would _call me something like that. Anyway, I should get going, she's probably waiting for me." He stood and strode to the door, opening it slowly to allow Kimimaro to say a goodbye. "Oh okay, wouldn't wanna keep her waiting. See you around." He joked as Sasuke exited and closed the door behind him.


End file.
